Ruined
by Ayamekochan
Summary: There was one rule that Mikan lived by for as long as she could remember. "Don't come home late." Her husband told her that every time she left for the store. Her life was simple because of that rule. Until she met a man that made her life complicated.


Herroha readers! So, I just wanted to put up sort of a short story almost, so it won't take up too much of my time for writing the other stories! I just wanted to try this out! I got the idea from watching Ghost Whisperer the other day, and I wanted to make a story like it one of the episodes. This has nothing to do with ghosts, it's just one of the background information info for one of the ghosts! I don't usually base things off of T.V. shows, but I just wanted to try it anyway! I hope that it is okay and I hope that you guys will like this! Please read and review! Pretty please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not own the sort of plot of Ghost Whisperer!

/

Ruined

Chapter 1: Leaving the House

She glided over the familiar smooth floorboards of her familiar house. She knew the house well. She could tell you exactly which floorboard creaked under her small feet, the number of dishes in the cupboard, even how much milk was the eggshell white refrigerator at that very moment. She could tell you everything. It was just one large house smack dab in a happy little cul-de-sac filled with happy old couples and children riding their bikes through the street. It was a safe place to live. Very safe.

She walked toward the sturdy granite counter, wrapping her slender fingers around the strap of her beige handbag. She slung the strap over her shoulder and grabbed her warm cream colored coat that was draped over the side of a kitchen chair. She folded the coat over her arm and began walking back to the living room, to the front door. Her moves carefully calculated out.

"Are you going to the store, Sweetheart?"

It was her Husband.

His familiar voice cooed to her as she felt his strong arms wrap around her small frame. Her body stiffened and she breathed in once and held her breath. It wasn't that she didn't like her husband, he protected her, took care of her, made her feel loved. She was supposed to love this man, right?

"Yes, Tsubasa." She spoke to him quietly, her voice was like that of a small tired, shy and timid.

"Ah, I see," He breathed out, his lips leaning to her ear. He ran his lips over the shell of her ear, breathing into her, hotly. For some reason, it made her stomach churn. She silently counted in her mind, waiting for him to let her go, so she could go to the store. _One, two, three…_

"Stay safe, Sakura, and," His breath fanned her ear, more with each word, "Don't come home late."

Those words.

She heard them all the time. He would tell her sweetly not to come home late. Coming home late would mean there would be consequences. She came home late once. And she just couldn't rack her mind for what happened during those consequences, but it wasn't good. When it was all done, he banned her from going to the store for two weeks. She was to stay in that house. She was not to leave nor step out of that house, not even to bring in the mail.

"I won't be late." She told him and he gave an accepting chuckle, pressing his wet lips to the soft skin of her cheek. She bit her tongue, forcing herself not to shudder under his intruding touches. He unwrapped his arms from her, but left one large hand on the small of her back as he led her toward the door. He opened the door, making it creak on its hinges, making Tsubasa frown.

"I have to fix that. Well, I'll see you in exactly two hours, Sakura. Don't come home late." Tsubasa smiled at her with his sparkling white teeth, the tattoo of a star on his cheek, creased slightly from his smile. She gave him a small smile of her own and walked out of the door. She heard the door close from behind her and she let her breath go, breathing in deeply and giving a slow exhale.

She watched her feet carefully as she walked down the steps of the house, making sure the heels of her boots wouldn't get caught in the small openings of the boards. She walked to the black Camry in front of the house, stopping to look at the children next door playing ball. They noticed her and stopped playing ball, their faces cracking into wide grins.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Andou! Going to the store again?" The eldest daughter, she was no more than ten asked.

Sakura smiled brightly back at the children, "Good afternoon, children. Yes, I am."

"You must really like the store!" The youngest son, around four told her excitedly.

"I do. Now, I have to go. Be careful all of you." She told them, her smile never leaving her face, they agreed and started waving their good-byes to her as she unlocked the car door and stepped in. She closed the door and buckled her seat felt. After turning the car on, she opened the window, and waved bye to the children who started waving wildly at her.

She then looked at her rearview mirror as she carefully pulled out of the driveway. Her eyes caught the sight of her own reflection, making her frown. She never really liked looking in mirrors because she got to see her reflection. It was always the same.

Every time, she saw the same young woman, looking tired and worn out. Her chocolate colored eyes dropped slightly, dark puffy bags surrounded the bottom half of her eyes. Her milky white skin was dull and almost took up a grayish twinge. Her pink lips were always in a small frown on her face, except the times she was communicating with the children next to her house and the frown had to disappear when she saw her husband.

He had told her that she shouldn't frown. It would make her look less beautiful. So, every time her husband saw her face, she made sure that there were no signs of frowning, she smiled until the muscles in her cheeks ached. But, that was okay. She would take any kind of pain for her husband. She loved him. She was supposed to. He was her husband. Her loving, caring husband, the man she married.

But, why was it that she could never remember marrying the man she called her husband?

/

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Are you even listening to me? I said get up!"

The furious sounding voice cracked through his deep sleep. He was just going to ignore her, until she realized that he was not going to get up any time soon. Until, he felt a sharp kick into his side, making him fall off his bed, his manga flying off his face somewhere. His eyes shot open and he jumped off the ground.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, Aoi? Are you stupid?" He yelled at her harshly, but the said woman just feigned a yawn.

"I told you to get up, you didn't listen, so I kicked you." She said as if it were the answer to one plus one.

"Don't kick me! I'll kill you, next time!"

"Whatever, that's fine by me. You're the one going to be in trouble when Dad finds me missing. Anyway, save your empty threat for something else. Now, I need you to go pick up some oranges from the store." Aoi demanded as she cocked her hip to one side, placing her hands over her hips.

The man growled deeply in his throat, "Why the hell do I have to get you oranges? Do it yourself!" He couldn't believe that his own sister had just kicked him off his bed just to make him go to the store to buy oranges. It was stupid and a waste of time.

"I can't. I have to watch the stove. You do it because the last time I left you home with the stove on and told you to watch it, the stove was in flames! Like hell, I'm leaving you home alone with a stove on! So, get going, I need them now!" She yelled, grabbing his coat from his desk and chucking it at his face.

He frowned, remembering he almost caused a house fire. But, really, it wasn't his fault, his sister shouldn't have left him home with the stove on. Especially since he's known to fall asleep from time to time. Or all the time.

"Whatever," He muttered, putting his coat on and making his way toward the door. Aoi's face cracked into a wide smile.

"Oh, thank you, Natsume! You're the best! I love you!" Aoi exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother's muscly build. He rubbed her head, messing her ebony hair up, but she didn't mind. He was doing what she wanted, no use fighting with whatever he did to her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Wait, how much do you want?" He asked stopping short from the door.

"Hmm, three is good I think, no, wait, four! I want four oranges!" She said happily, taking her arms off her older brother, only to wrap her arm around his own arm.

"Four? Fine. I'll be right back, don't burn the house down." He smirked at her, ruffling her hair once more before opening the front door. Aoi gave him a hard scowl, "Hey! Look who is talking! You're the one who almost burnt the house down last time!"

"Aoi, denial means you're one step closer to recovery." He chuckled as she literally kicked him out of the house, slamming the door in his face. He sighed heavily, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his jacket. He turned to leave the house, when the door opened again.

"Come home safely, Onii-chan!" Aoi said from behind him. He turned around and saw that her face was flushed from embarrassment. She never let him leave the house without her telling him that. When their mother had died in a car accident when they were children, Aoi had vowed to always tell her family members to always come back safely.

Natsume gave her one of his rare smiles and turned around, waving his hand up in his form of saying bye. He heard the door close quietly behind him, as he walked to his sports car. He opened the door and slid in to the leathery seats. He put in the keys to the ignition and started his car, looking in the rearview mirror as he backed out of the drive way. His eyes settled on the figure in the window of the house, it was his sister. She was watching him leave.

He knew she was worried. She was always worried, every time her got into his car, she watched him leave the house. There was always that small fear in her heart that he wouldn't come home. He waved to her one last time, making her give him a small smile as she waved back.

And he drove away. It was worrisome to have such a worrywart as a sister, but he didn't mind that much. Deep in his heart, it felt reassuring to know that someone would always tell him to come safely. The words were so small, but meant so much to him.

He simply couldn't imagine any person in the world being told something else as they left the house by someone who loved them.

/

Hooray! I'm done with this chapter, it's a bit short, but that's alright I think! This story is going to be pretty short I think, it's probably going to be like around five chapters! But, I hope that is okay. Mikan's name was well altered, but it's still Mikan. Her name changed for a reason that you'll find out later, so please follow me for now! I hope that you guys will read and review it! Please and thank you!


End file.
